


Something on High

by Triestella (orphan_account)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anri is my OC lol, Humor, More characters to be added, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Triestella
Summary: Shoved into the loveable dame fluff, Anri now is Sawada Tsunayoshi armed to the teeth with knowledge and just all around BAMF-ery.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I'm just trying to think of what's going to happen next in my other story "A Boy Named Izuku"... Don't hurt me.

**Something on High**

by Triestella

Chapter One

* * *

  
It was an odd feeling, Anri mused, dying at a random moment in her life and then suddenly waking up into the body of a child. She done it before dying and then popping back from the grave to just smear the enemy into the floor. But nothing like this happened, she expected being into a younger body of herself like usual.

Everything was just damn blurry and she’s bound in cloth and all she wants is out of its confines. All she could do was yell but it comes out like a wail.

“His name is Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, my sweet little boy!”

Anri blinks and just nuzzles into the warmth, yawning. Maybe she can deal with this later.

* * *

  
The next day is a opener. She was born into a different world, not Erinn or Earth but a world majorly different from her home. She has parents now, a mother called Sawada Nana and a father called Sawada Iemitsu. _Didn’t she remember them from somewhere?_

Moments later, she starts crying.

Of course it had to be her, she was shoved into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! How could this just suddenly happen! She believes Cichol/Keaghan was a part of this mess.

That asshole Keagers.

Her mother rushes in and cradles her, rocking her softly. Oh, she was so fucked over. How is she going to deal with this. There was no HUD around her! Tags, Inventory, oh god even the OPTIONS window! She knew that nothing would be the same old story she oh so remembers so clearly now. How is she gonna keep it consistent?

It takes her to calm down after some nice warm mash her new mother made for her.

* * *

  **Four Years Later…**

* * *

 Sawada Nana was a mother of the most adorable boy, named Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The day when she gave birth to her son, was one of the most happiest day of her life, Nana always wanted to be a mother since she was little.

The years spent taking care of Tsunayoshi due to her husband had to go back to work immediately after the birth of their son was difficult. She wanted to despair at that but then there wouldn’t be money to take care of her Tsu-kun and her! It warmed her heart even though her dear hubby wasn’t there, he kept sending her letters of his undying love.

Though slightly hard, her Tsu-kun was an easy baby as people called it. Her Tsu-kun is so wonderful! He just all so quiet, and just slept everywhere she placed him and only cried when he is needed for a change or to be feed.

She knew her little Tsuna is so intelligent with that gaze of his, Tsu-kun the little genius. She wondered if she would gossip with her friends later. But for now she needs to get food for dinner today and get to the airport to meet with her darling husband!

“Mama?” A gentle tug on her skirt announced Tsuna’s attention. Her eyes gleamed with joy and she knelt down slightly to Tsuna who was in his cute little outfit, a lion shirt and shorts.

“Yes Tsu-kun? Mama’s here.”

* * *

 

Anri blinks at her and smiles wide, she… no, Tsuna quite liked this new life. Though a non-existent but loving father he has now, his mother was caring and attentive to him when he needed her. _A little air headed I must say… how did the original Tsunayoshi in the original story deal with this…_  Tsuna mused.

“Mama, Can I go with you too?”

His mother _sparkled, with glitter and flowers_ and brought him up into her arms and hugged him.

“Oh! Tsu-kun you’re so cute! Of course you can! Let Mama change first though!”

* * *

His father and his boss was here. Tsuna blinks at them, it been four years since she had met his father, his golden dusty hair and his radiant smile. To be honest, he looked rather idiotic with his outfit. Really construction oil worker?

Anri knew they were both Mafia, she peeked at a couple of people who oddly was hanging around but quite distant from the two.

His mama giggled as they were both greeted by the old man and his father.

“Darling! It been so long!”

Iemitsu grinned at her, eyes just so sappy and lovey dovey to match his mom. Tsuna inwardly rolled his eyes and tugged the pants of his father. Raising his arms, he made a face of determination that straight up got the attention of both his parents.

“Awee, Iemitsu darling! Look at Tsu-kun, he misses you!” His mother claps and looks so starry eyed that Tsuna wonders if the original Tsuna was just so done with the antics his parents put up. Mind himself, Tsuna didn’t mind, sometimes family is just odd shaped then the poster family.

Iemitsu scoops up Tsuna in just mere seconds and just squeezes, hugging the literal air out of him. He sees most of the CEDEF (he finally recognized all the people that hovered around them) giving him pity looks as he tries to struggle out of the grasps.

“Ahhh! My cute little Tuna-fish is so cute! Daddy gonna get you anything you want! Never grow old and stay my cute tiny baby!” Iemitsu’s hugs get tighter and the boss man, Nono has to intervene before Tsuna dies out of being strangled from hugs.

“Iemitsu, your son needs air. He’s turning blue.”

“Oh god! Sorry Tsu-fish!”

Tsuna just take one deep breath and gives the old man an adorable face of appreciation and the old man chuckles.

Tsuna rather liked this old man.

* * *

**One more year and many sufferings of growing up again…**

* * *

 Tsuna just wants to punch the guy with glasses but he **can't** because that would make his mom so **disappointed**.

“Tsunayoshi, one day you’ll make sacrifices just they done… such a pity, you sure would make a good Sky Arcobaleno.” and Kawahira goes on why Arcobaleno are needed. It bores Tsuna so fast that Tsuna felt that he need to seriously punch him for being so dumb. But then again Kawahira-san was old. Usually old people didn't listen to younger people by a long shot.

_Like that asshole Cichol or Morrighan. Seriously what the fuck._

He pretends to play dumb and give him a solution to his preventing the universe from dying by using jars. That is if he could get him to listen.

“What’s Arcobaleno?”

Kawahira smiles. He just hands him to his mom, and **leaves them**. His mom cheerfully waves him goodbye after sending Kawahira off with a bento of good deliciousness that is of Nana’s cooking.

Oh that fucker, he is so gonna tell on him.

Preferably the Vindice if he comes across one.

* * *

Okay, maybe Tsuna was wrong.

  
Tsuna doesn't know what to cry or scream. Probably both if he stands another moment. Sure he wanted to tattletale but _ **oh my god its them**_.

Because **fucking** Bermuda von Veckenschtein and Jager (and the rest of Vindice) was in front of the doorstep look at him and his mother, Nana, straight ups invite them. Invites them all!

They sit down at the table like they lived here before and oh god, his mom leaves him there with them to babysit him.

They get a staring contest for twenty minutes before Tsuna just can't take it anymore and bullshit his way to making a way to get them using the alternative because Tsuna is sure he does not really fight them in the very sure future.

“Hi.” Tsuna _squeaks_.

“Hello Tsunayoshi. I am Bermuda and this is my comrades, we’ll be watching over you for a while.” Tsuna could so tell that they were amused by the lack of him not fainting like they expected him too.

 

 _But not today fuckers, Tsuna got a mission and a life to live!_ Tsuna puts up his awe and the cute face he uses on to be… well cute. Maximum Damage is a go!

“Like Mama’s brother?”

“ **... Brother?** ” Bermuda pauses, he was sure Nana had no siblings. Tsuna knows he got them hooked.

“ Yeah! Like Uncle Kawahira!”

Tsuna just watches in wide awe all the Vindice flipped at the name. Chaos everywhere, he could see why Reborn liked messing around a lot. _Several countries away, the greatest hitman sneezed as he was enjoying a vacation away from tutoring his to-student._ It takes a few minutes before they all calm down and Bermuda just is having the shakes like a cocaine addict and asks him more questions he so knew.

“Kawahira… did he say anything to you?” Bermuda asks Tsuna who was now eating a cookie that Jager gave him. Tsuna just nods.

 _Ohhh this is my favori- oh he gonna ask me another._ Tsuna chewing on his cookie blinks.

“What was it he said to you?”

“Wmph… Uncle said that I would make a great Sky Arcobaleno and like told me about why I have too, cus’ like I wondered why and he knew and stuff!”

“...”

“But like he left before I can ask him something too! That _meanie_!” Tsuna just gives them all the teary eyed pout and they caved in. _Suckers._

Bermuda is just so silent before he just asks one more time.

“What … what where you gonna say to him?”

Tsuna just beams at the scary ass Vindice.

“Why can't you guys like use jars and feed it like that flame stuff to it like till it’s enough it can like it can acell.. acello..”

“Accelerate?” Jager supplied, he looked so awfully stiff.

“Yea! Until like it can do it on it’s own! With every color of the rainbow and that black flamey thingy that Uncle Kawa told me about!”

Chaos just ruled supreme and Tsuna is suddenly collected and Bermuda tells his mother he’s borrowing Tsuna.

Tsuna blanks out as his mom okays it.

Mom no. That’s not what you should do.

* * *

Several days later the Arcobaleno Curse is solved and every single one of the ex-Arcobaleno and current ones are **FREE**.

If anyone wondered it involved Talbot, Kawahira, Tsuna and both Vindice and Arcobaleno to fix it. Of course Tsuna was out of sight so no one but Vindice and Kawahira knew.

Tsuna now has the Vindice and the Arcobaleno in his debt (not that the current Arcobaleno knew). Kawahira is flabbergasted from this series of event and just proceeds to hug Tsuna before going somewhere god knows where.

Vindice still visits him and his mom still.

* * *

 It takes him a moment that even if he helped deal with a major milestone way before like several years off the main plot, he still got a whole _goddamn_  plot to deal with.

Tsuna cries a little at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/23/2017 7:06PM PST


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Goes, Goes with Style.

Something on High

By Triestella

* * *

 

Chapter Two

* * *

 

The first time Tsunayoshi “Anri” Sawada got ‘lost’ was a story of itself that Tsuna didn’t want to forget.

 

After all he made friends with Enma and his sister Mami, but like how does he get ‘lost’ from Namimori’s shopping center to their house in another town? Because magic… also Daemon Spade.

 

Tsuna was just minding his own business when he saw his father. Moments later the man is carrying him away from the shopping district, which got him pretty confused. _Like what the fuck dad, not going to say hi to mom too?!?!_

 

At that time was also when one of the Vindice, Jager, was babysitting Tsuna. Jager was conveniently distracted by Nana by the power of food.

 

“Weee!!! Higher! Higher!” Tsuna giggled. His ‘father’ _his gut feeling didn’t sit well with him, he probably wasn’t his dad_ smiled slightly but his eyes had an odd glint. Of course Tsuna knew he was Daemon and he should probably stop him now, but to be honest might as well try to be friends with the Kozarto Family when they get there.

 

Meanwhile Jager was on a warpath on finding Tsuna. It went well as he smeared Daemon into the ground, the faces on both Daemon and the Kozartos was worth it when he sent the illusionist into the ground with that one spell.

 

 _Pew, pew, vrooom~,Conducting Beam is the best, muahaha._  Tsuna smiled brightly, sparkles and flowers surrounded his aura _._

 

Enough be said, Daemon sadly followed him home and slips of paper of the Kozartos’ contacts sat in his pockets as he laughs as Jager finds him and lifts him up to go home. _He ignores Daemon Spade jaw dropped at the sight of a Vindice willing to show some kind of emotion to a child._

 

 **“Child why must you be so adventurous… Boss is going to kill me...”** Jager mutters, and all Tsuna does is smile and cuddle.

 

His mother scolds him for wandering off and scaring her almost to death, he feels a little guilty because he made mom worry so badly.

* * *

 

Daemon Spade was a man of many deeds, some would say extremely questionable, but yes a man of many deeds. So when he decided to bring the descendant of his Sky, Giotto Vongola to witness and frame Vongola of murdering the Cozart Familga.  Of course he didn’t expect the descendant  to literally wipe the floor with him.

 

So when they finally reached the boy’s bedroom, Vindice leaving to do their duty, they both sat around the small coffee table in the middle of the bedroom.

 

 _It oddly modern and slick for a child._ Daemon thought as the child brought out a few snacks from a box hidden away in the closet.

 

“Daemon-san! Would you like some? Ah! Woops, my names Tsuna by the way!” Tsuna smiled as he extended his hand for a shake, in which he shook his head and obliged to shake the hand. Daemon leaned over towering the small child.

 

“So little Vongola. How did you know I was going to kill them, what would stop me from killing you too?” Daemon smirked at him.

* * *

 

Tsuna blinks, and pauses, his small hands placed on his chin.

 

“Well, I knew a long time ago.”

 

“...”

 

“And I don't think you would be okay after doing all that. You made Vongola become what you, Elena and your friends fought against in the first place.” Daemon looked away at those words. Tsuna sighed and munch a few more chips. _… These chips aren't suited for this moment..._

 

“But I think… Elena would still forgive you. Maybe the other too, after a feel punches and kicks.They always care for you.”Tsuna softly smiled. Daemon looks at him, face neutral as it can be before disappearing somewhere else.

 

Tsuna looks up to the ceiling. _He’ll be fine… probably._

* * *

 

Daemon Spade comes back on a cloudy afternoon looking mournful. Tsuna and his mom welcomes him with big hugs. He’s shaking but Tsuna knows it’ll be alright.

 

Daemon soon afters joins the household as a permanent residential tutor on Vongola’s history and personal updater on his father’s well being.

* * *

 

It was a hot summer when Tsuna finally interacts with Ryohei Sasagawa and Kyoko Sasagawa when he finally comes across them surrounded by upper classmates. Kyoko is crying and screaming for her brother, and it just all snaps in place as Tsuna runs towards them.

 

 _At least I’m not really using flames anyways, it’s magic… and even if they tried to stop me, I can literally blow the country sky high._ Tsuna debated on what force he should use. _Mah, those gods can do way more damage than me in many ways if they knew what I was doing. Seriously._

 

With a wave of his hand and magic arrays, the older boys collapsed around the two Sasagawa siblings.

 

“Uh, you guys alright? I hope I didn't do that to those guys.” he said to them. The _Hallucination Spell shouldn't even cause that much damage… physically._

 

“EXTREME! That was awesome!” The injured albino, Ryohei, fist pumped before he clutched his left arm. His whole form ragged and battered.

 

“Thank you! If you didn't stop them, t-they would of badly hurt onii-san!” Kyoko bowed several times, eyes watery from being scared of the upper classmates, though Tsuna noticed her knees were also scrapped and bruises were on her arms.

 

Tsuna waved his hand, he felt relieved that they weren't that badly hurt. Staff appearing once more, he grips it in his hand, vibrating with an eerie glow. _It hums in delight of serving me? Weird, all the staves I come across isn’t THAT sentient..._

 

“So, uh, can I have permission to heal you guys? You guys are pretty hurt.” Tsuna asked. He gets nods in responses and he readies his staff and channels the magic through it.

 

“Corona…” He thrusts the staff into the air and several glowings spheres appear out of the staff flying towards the two siblings enveloping them into a tinted red-white glow. The two siblings’ eyes widened as they felt all the injuries they had received disappear from their being.

 

It turns out being a demigod in a previous life is quite impressionable on younger kids. Tsuna ends up being friends with them regardless of trying to avoid them after the incident. Daemon give him ice cream and a pat on the shoulder when he tells him.

* * *

 

When Tsuna asks his mom and Bermuda on how they met, he was thoroughly shocked.

 

“Mama, how did Mama and Uncle Bermuda meet?” Tsuna shifted in his seat. Daemon was floating over him was sipping on some lemonade, but he could tell that he was interested in the story behind the Vindice and the young Vongola’s mother.Nana visibly vibrates, _she’s excited_ , at Tsuna’s question while Bermuda looks at her, _with horror,_ Tsuna guessed from the body language he gets from the display.

 

“Oh Tsu-kun! I thought you never asked! Well then! When I first met Bermuda, I was just a young girl in elementary,your grandma and grandpa wanted to make him my godfather!”

 

 _THAT’S WEIRD! NOT TO MENTION, HOW DO THEY KNOW VINDICE?!_ Tsuna and Daemon sweatdropped.

 

“Well, Bermuda was a big jerk-”

 

**“That was because you kicked me in the shin at the first moment your parents made me godfather..”**

 

“Anyways, I got used to him-”

 

 **“Due to literally shoved onto my doorsteps by them because you terrorised them with a bat.”** _A bat? Not bad…_ Tsuna thought.

 

“Aw, you love me, Old man! So Tsu-kun, I had a great - “ **“Horrible.”** “time with your uncle, I learned a lot from them. Like cooking so they wouldn’t die.”

 

**“THAT’S BECAUSE WE NEVER NEEDED TO EAT.”**

 

“Oh. Also learned how to do all household chores on my own because they always worked!”

 

**“STOP IMPLYING THAT WE SUCK AT TAKING CARE OF OURSELVES!”**

 

“But I learned to love them with all my heart!”

 

“ **... you always tried to get yourself killed during the duration of the stay. You grew like fungus on us.”**

 

“You all love us and you know it, Old man! **”**

 

**“Yeah...”**

 

 _Why do I feel like there's more into the story between them._ Tsuna and Daemon screamed internally

 

Nana clapped her hands and gave a warm smile to Bermuda. Tsuna glances between them and smiles at the moment.   _I guess Tsuna isn’t the one who has a crazy childhood._

 

“Mah. At least Bermuda and Jager are your godfathers too, decided it when I was first pregnant with you. Old man was such a great godfather, so you deserve one too!”

 

“What.”

 

**“Why haven’t I been told this...”**

 

 _Nana.../Mother..._ / **Nana…**

 

**_Why are you like this. Please be more reasonable._ **

* * *

 

**It turns out, Sawada Nana is a very vengeful woman against fate.**

* * *

Tsunayoshi "Anri" Sawada was at the age of seven when he meets Hibari Kyoya at elementary. It turns out as expect.

 

**Hibari Kyoya is a very violent child.**

 

More so when introduced to people who are much stronger then them. So when they first met, Hibari tried to bite Tsuna to death, Tsuna retaliated. Of course everyone in Namimori knew all  biological Hibari(s) are extremely violent and dangerous people, it shocks them when a tiny fluffy brunette boy sends the boy flying across the school yard knocked out. 

Tsuna in turn regrets the mistake and now fears for his life. He learns that beating a Hibari single handed also turns them to be extreme followers.

 

He tells Daemon after school and Daemon gets Alaude and his ancestor, Giotto, into the picture.

 

Much Chaos is insured. 

* * *

 


End file.
